Total Drama: Adventures in Slugterra
by Totaldramafan102
Summary: When two orphan twins land in the world of slugterra, they quickly befriends two slugs. But when they discover their new friends world is in danger from Doctor Black and his ghouls, they not only have to become expert slug slingers, they have to keep where their from a secret. Join them as the meet new friends, adventure through Slugterra, and discover their secret past and origin.
1. A Pair of Twins, One New Adventure Part1

Hi, my name is Eli Shane.

(The screen shows clips of the first episode)

You probably know me as the guy who's Will Shane son and leader of the Shane gang

(It now shows the Shane's hideout)

Yeah, well you see, the Shane's are kinda like the one who protects SlugTerra

(It shows Eli in the tournament)

Slugterra is the world full of these creatures called slugs, when they reach 100 miles per hour they transformed.

(It shows Eli in a duel)

Slugs Slingers collect Slugs and train their slug for duel, but trust me, they're much more then amo.

(It shows Eli loading Burby)

To the Shane's, SlugTerra is known as the world beneath our feet. You see, we're from the surface, or for the slug terrains, the burning world.

(It shows Eli at the drop)

When my dad disappeared, i came down to slugTerra when I became 15, as part of our deal. I met new friends and they got me into the tournament where I can win experience slugs. When I came, I only had Burby, but he's awesome too.

(It shows Eli against John Bull)

I made it into the finals, but I didn't win. Because John Bull had a ghoul Slug.

(It shows a ghoul slug)

Doctor Black is where he got it from, he corrupts slugs. Me and my gang have to stop him before he destroys all of Slugterra

(It shows the Shane gang ridding off in their Mecha's at the end of episode two)

But what I didn't know, is when my adventure in Slugterra began, another one was being born. Coming from a pair of twins I know from the Surface...

(Th camera zooms from the Shane gang to the drop, heading up to the surface to a cave, where a hole that connected the two were. It then went outside to the town Eli lived in to an orphanage as the scene fades to black...)

(Theme Song: Nevereverland by Nano, maybe I'll do a chapter for it you'll never know :3)

The scene starts at the afternoon, on a Friday after school, all seems peaceful...

"Get back here you two twerps!"

Ugh, scratch that, looks like two certain twins got in trouble again...

"Don't want to!" Said a deep voice, coming from a 15 year old boy, dark brown hair, almost black, with black eyes, and tan skin. wearing blue jeans and a red shirt with black collar and at the end of the selves, brown and white shoes with a bit of purple in it said. His hair was covering his left eye Currently ridding on a skateboard to get away. "It's Friday and I don't want to deal beating you guys up again!"

"Mal don't get him more angry!" The boy skating next to him said, him looking exaclty like him, but his hair was spiked up, having pure Mocha brown eyes, and wearing a turquoise shirt with a white collar and the end of his selves, wearing blue jeans and white and brown shoes. This must be Mals twin "it's bad enough already as it is!" The camera zooms out to show the bully that's chasing them was covered in trash, itching powder, and soda.

Mal waved it off as they skated through the park to get away from the bully "oh relaxed, the guy doesn't know a good joke when he sees one. Besides, everything was going find...until now."

(Flashback)

It showed the bully walking down the street under the bridged. He finds a twenty dollar bill and picks it up, to knowing it was connected to a piece of string. Over head, on top of the bridged, Mal was holding a trash can and a water gun filled with orange Soda. Mike on the other hand, didn't look so sure "this isn't a good idea..." He whispered. Mal waved it off "you worry too much..." Mal whispered. As soon as the bully pulled the dollar...itching powder fell on him, scene the string was attacked to a can Mal hanged up there. While he was itching like crazy, Mal dumped the trash on him, and then shot him with the water gun full of soda. Both him and Mike ducking down snickering trying to keep in their laugh.

"What the?!" The bully yelled as he itched himself. He then noticed the laughter and glared "Moon Twins...!"

The twins eyes widen and gulped, they have been caught "oh boy..."

"Time to bail!" Mal said as they both grabbed their skateboard and left in a hurry as the bully chased after him.

(Flashback ends)

Mal shrugged "in retrospect, we should have been more quiet."

Mike rolls his eyes and sighed "you don't say..." They then make a quick turn to the right into traffic (not cars of course, but people running, walking, and stuff like that traffic)

The bully growled when he lost them, the twins grinning in satisfaction as they made their way to the orphanage.

When the twins made it back, they weren't exactly met with a warm welcome...

"...and you two go to your room this instances!"

"But-"

"Now!" The twins grumbled as they entered their room, the orphanage directors, Ms. April had just sent them in their rooms for being late. Pertly she's not the nicest person.

"I can't believe she confiscated our skateboards!" Mal yelled angry, it took him forever to get one, the same thing for Mike. "So we're late, can't blame us for being chased around town but a stubborn jock!" Mike sighed and sat at his bed

"But, we did came late anyway...we'll probably gained the skateboard back by Monday...hopefully..." Mal rolled his eyes

"Most likely she'll sell them as an 'example for our behavior" he then began acting like April "oh, grow up you two! You're both 15 years old now! You need to stop using your minds for silly games and use it for something useful! And you wonder why no one want to adopt both of you two since you two are nothing but a couple of annoying pest together!" Mal growled and kicked a can across the room while Mike perked down. It was kinda true, no one wanted to adopt both of them. There were times that a family wanted only one of them, usually only Mike, but he would refused and said he wouldn't go without his twin. They family would leave without a problem then, they probably weren't nice ones anyway. The two were together since they were babies, when they first got here. It didn't feel right to any of them to separate, even if they get under each other skin at times. Mike picked at the medallion on his neck, the medallion he had since he came here. It was bronzed with a picture of his face in one side, the other a dragon. Mal on the other hand had a pendent, one side had a dragon too while the other had the symbol of Willpower.

"Kind of make sense actually" Mike thought "Mal always was a bit stubborn, nothing seems to break his Will." Mike signed and laid down, and decided to change the topic.

"Hey Mal...is it strange that not only did Eli dad Will disappeared 5 years ago without a trace , and now Eli gone too? Right after his birthday?" Mal blinked, Eli Shane was a friend do their, and they were friends with his father as well. Though even though it wasn't official, the twins felt Will was like their Guardian since he helped them out a few times.

"Is it strange...they just, left. Like poof! Their gone form everyone's lives." Mal said, throwing a ball at the wall and catching it. "I heard rumor this happens time to time for his family, not a big surprise to some." Mike sighed and went to the window of their room

"I just feel theirs more t this then what it all seems..." The twist eyes widen when they hear rocks being thrown at the window. When they looked out the window their eyes narrow.

"Oh look, if it isn't Billy. What ever do we owe the honor of your presences at our home?" Mal said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, Billy was a bully who always attacked the twins, Mike especially. Rumor has it(Mike: and it's true!) that he's a leader of a gang.

Billy huffed and glared "I just heard the new about what you did to one of my team mates."

"Team mates? What are you-oh yeah..." Mike said, the person they pranked was one of Billy gang members. Another reason Mal took pride in pranking him.

"Sorry, but if you want to try and kill us, do it latter. We're tired of escaping and making you guys looks like idiots." Mal said, which caused Billy glare to intensify.

"Actually, I was thinking more of a challenged, a dare. You two go into the Lost Souls Cave, bring back proof you went, and come back. And in return my gang will stop beating you guys for a month." The twins eyes widen, the Lost Souls Cave had a rumor if you go in it, your will forever be missing and your soul will e lost there forever, hence the name.

"Um Billy...are you nuts?"Mike asked " No one had come back from the cave since forever. There's no way we are going there. "

"What's the matter? Chicken?

"No we want to live." Mal said about to close the window

Billy huffed and gained an idea with a smirk "oh really? No wonder your parents abounded a bunch of cowards like you two." The moment he said that,the twins froze.

"What...did you say...?" Mal said, his face darkening while Mike had clenched fist.

"I said, your parents probably abounded you two. After all,who would want a bunch of cowards as their kids." He then turned around, pretending he's about to leave. Mike and Mal growled.

"Wait." Mike said "we accept the dare Billy." Mike glared "when do we start?"

Billy smirked "10 minutes, meet me at the cave, I'll be there just to make make sure you guys don't chicken out. " he then left.

The twins glared and Mal slammed the window down. Once he did, they both signed 'What did we get ourselves into?' They both thought

Later

Mal rolled his eyes "come on Bro, we go in, we go out, simple." Billy had already left, leaving the twins In front of the cave with two flashlights, and whatever they had in their backpacks. They put a few extra stuff in just in case.

"Yeah, but I still don't think this is a good idea..." Mike said

"Fine then, I'll go in first, see ya in the flip-side then Mikey~" Mal the turned his flashlight on and head in, Mike not noticing he had a smirk on his face, looks like Mal has an idea...

Mime crosses his arms and sighs "if you think I'm going I after you, forget it..." A few minutes past by and Mike still haven't heard anything from his brother, he checked his watch, a bit concern, usually his brother would have said something by now...

"He's probably just joking..." Mike mumbled. 5 more minutes pasted by and Mike was even more worried.

"Oh boy...Mal...!" He headed into the cave, his flashlight on.

Mike was looking around the cave for his twin brother with his flashlight, slightly worried as he couldn't hear him

"Mal...? Come on...come out...if this is a trick this sign funny!" Said as he continues looking. As he continued looking he noticed a hole in the cave ground, but what worried him most was that he couldn't see the bottom...

Mike eyes widen, fearing Mal fell in"Mal! Mal! Please be around here somewhere! Mal! " he continues looking around her the hole, not noticing a silhouette behind him. Before Mike can turn around...a horn honking sound was made making Mike jump and fall in surprise and fear

"AHH!" Mal soon came out from the shadow laughing, having his horn.

"Ha! You should have seen your face Mikey! Hahaha!" Mal was holding his sides as Mike glared

"Ugh! Why do I even bother!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Mal rolls his eyes with a huff and said "Aw~ Mikey was worried for dear old me~"

Mike rolled his eyes "Well what did you espect when I thought you feel into that hole! Seriously this is worst then the time you rigged the microwave at the orphanage to blow up when Mr. April was making popcorn..."

Mal grin darkly at the memory"that was fun...good times...good times...(shrugs) she deserved it since she doesn't ever share with any of

(Flashback)

Mal , as 6 years old, grabs the microwaves, and use tools to rig it, a master at that in this age and puts it back.

(Five minutes later~)

April put the popcorn in...and soon while it was popping the microwave blows up, her being covered in smoke and soot as popcorn flies everywhere

"MALEVOLENT JAMES MOON-SMITH!"

Mal catches a popcorn in his mouth as it flies and swallows with a smile "hmm...pretty good for blown up popcorn... :3"

(Flashback ends)

Mal chuckled and giggled evilly. "That was fun,..."

Mike sighed "well come on, lets to already-" Mike got cut off as a bear roar echoed in the entranced of the cave.

Mal eyes widen"um...I think i know why the rumor says people who come here are never seen again...wait...you feel that...?"

Mike gulps "oh god..."

Soon...an earthquake happened

Mike starts losing balance and start falling in the hole with a scared faced" EARTHQUAKE! AH! " he screamed as he start falling in

"MIKE!" Mal grabbed on his arm in an attempt to pull him up...only for both to fall in the hole

To them, it felt like hours as they fell, screaming

They continue falling...until they fell out of the drop, they would have died if they didn't land on...a giant plant?(the one Vindrills make)

"Oof!"

"Ah!"

"Ouch!"

They said as they tumbled down it, bumping into mushroom trees along the way? What kind of place did the twins end up in?

Mal groans "I think I broke my everything..."

Mike groans as he got up and said "where are we...?"

Mal said "well...I'm going to say...we're dead, we died and know are hallucinating. But just to make sure... " he then punched Mike shoulder, which caused I'm to yelp in pain" Ow!"

Mal smirked "you felt pain, that means where not dead. That one question answered."

Mike rolled his eyes and said "we might as well see if there's anyone that can help us...wherever we are..."

Mike and Mal wonder around till they found some sort of hideout , but it was abounded, vines everywhere, and it was like some sort of tree house, hanging from the mushroom trees.( Similar to the Shane's but more in the tree)

Mike raises an eyebrow at it" huh..." Mal went ahead and tried to open the door "I don't think we should do that..."

Mal shrugged "it abandoned anyway, maybe there's something to help us..." They maxed to open the door...not knowing the adventure of their lives have just started...

Me: yay! I finally finished the first chapter of this fic AKA part one to episode one! Yay me! :3

Mal: (rolls his eyes) why are we here?

Me: because I'm bored and I want you guys to do the disclaimer, you do it on Shinx.

Mike: ( sighs)fine, totaldramafan102 doesn't own ANYTHING but her OC and OC Slugs that will appear in future.

Mal: ( looks off a list) she would like to thank Shinxshinx1595 for helping out with the story, some of the slugs names and ideas, episode ideas and for help on the chapter and all that stuff. She also owns Billy.

Mike: review, PM, and spread the word about this story! TDWOL was supposed to be updated, but do to computer problems, the files end up getting lost or deleted.

Me: I'm sticking to updating on my mobile devices from now on :/

Thugglet slug: (holds up a sign saying "Spread the word")

Psychokinesis Slug: (My slug OC) ( holds up a sign saying "And we'll see you next time!" With a squeak)


	2. A Pair of Twins, One New Adventure Part2

(When we last left off, Mike and Mal were entering the abounded hideout...)

Mal said "I'll look this way, you look that way? " Mike nods and they went their separate ways

Unknown to them, two small creatures were watching them. The light blue one pushed the turquoise one with a silent squeak. The light blue one must be scared of the twins. The other one nodded and followed Mike as a red one tiled his head at Mal and followed him.

[scene change]

Mike was looking through the kitchen, and the living room, silently impress by the tech they have even tough it's old "what exactly is this place..."

The turquoise creature eyes narrow, and roared. When Mike turned around his eyes widen as he see a giant shadow

Mike seeing the shadow eyes widen, and backs away, throng to find something to defend himself "what in the world...?!"

The shadow got larger as it came close, until the shadow owner appeared to be...a small turquoise creature, with brown eyes, spike form it forehead to it's tail, and it's head was spiked backward(I stink at description at times, just check out my devianarts profile for it)it roared and snarled again at Mike, making him flinched a bit, but wasn't afraid.

"Huh...what are you...'" Mike goes down to its level, trying to prove he wasn't a threat "it's ok...I'm not going to hurt you...um a friend, see? " he put his hand down for the little creatures to sniff it and hop in it, for some strange reason, it felt so...natural to him.

The turquoise creature hoped over slowly, it looked at Mike hand a bit and looked back at him...then he grinned and hoped on Mike hand cuddling it a bit with a squeak.

Mike smiled and raises his hand, putting the creature on his shoulder. He pets it's head using his finger "there you go little guy, your a tough me huh? " for another strange reason, he wanted to name him "your like a dragon, tough and brave but loyal and kind as well...how you like the name...Draco?

The newly named Draco squeaked happily at the name. It call out in a squeak, must be trying to call out the other creature it was with. Draco sigh and hops on Mike shoulder

Mike smiled " let go find my brother...(he starts walking) I wonder what are you anyway...

[Scene Change]

With Mal, he was looking for anything that might give him a hint of where he and Mike was. He was looking through the old computer but it wouldn't work

Mal grumbled a bit "who's ever was here before us sure didn't come here in a long time...almost everything here is in need of repair... " he starts messing with it a bit.

He didn't noticed the red creature earlier spying on him. It was rose red colored with small horns, a mohawk, and mask patterns over the eyes. It got covered in a red mist and soon...it was disguise as a lamp? This one must be special.

It got closer to Mal, it then turns normal and turns into Mike and taps on his shoulder glaring deadly.

Mal turns around with a raises eyebrow "Mike? What's wrong? Found something?"

'Mike' tried to tackle Mal with a growl, but Mal dodged it with a yelp. "Mike! What wrong with you?!"

'Mike' grabbed a lamp with a snarl.

Mal had a depend face a bit "if this revenge for replacing your toothpaste with chocolate pudding last Friday, I thought you got over it by now, and not try to give me a concision with a lamp!" With that, Mal zip past 'Mike' by heading upstairs in the hideout.

'Mike' slams the lamp and follows holding the computer. But before he could follow Mal into the room, Mal pressed a button on the side of the doorway, causing the door to slam shut on 'Mike's' face. Mal hearing three angry knocks on the door.

Mal had barricade the door with a chair "ok, either I made Mike snap with me having 'fun', or That's not Mike...(smirks) either or, I'm pretty sure they'll learn that they shouldn't mess with someone who's been pranking since they could walk." And with that Mal was busy making his prank plan operational.

'Mike' managed to breaks the door down by throwing the computer... Only for a bucket of soda fall on his face, the bucket over his head blinding 'Mike' a bit.

He tried to rip it off, when he walked forward while he does that, he tripped and slide on...a banana peel! Mal was eating the banana as he watches. 'Mike' hits a wall hard and the bucket breaks.

'Mike' blinked as flour falls over him, covering him in white powder. Mal came over and looked at him with a smirk finishing the banana

"Mal: 1, Crazy Mike: 0" as he hold his fingers to have a zero"

"..." The imposter Mike huffs and turns normal with a squeak, impressed.

Mal tiled his head with a raised eyebrow "huh? What are you little guy?"

The created did a laugh squeak and hoped over too Mal leg with a squeak., cuddling it a bit

Mal smiled and picked it up, and pets his head. Like Mike, it felt natural for him to do this. "That's some trick you got there, you made me think you we're my twins... (Hums) how bout I call you...Trickster?"

Trickster squeaked very happily and hoped on Mal shoulder. He then cuddled Mal face a bit

That caused Mal to laugh, then he noticed a book with the name 'the History of Slug Terra' Mal picked it up and read a few paged" so we're in SlugTerra...like a world beneath our feet...(looks at Trickster) guessing your a slug huh?

Trickster nodded and squeaked in agreement,

Mal smiled and noticed another book saying 'Slugs Names/Types/and basic knowledge"...that's strangely ironic and convenient at the same time, but I'm not complaing" he took the book and reads it as he walks with the sleeping Trickster on his holder looking for Mike.

[Scene Change]

Meanwhile with Mike, Draco was squeaking trying to find something, or someone.

Draco soon went in a hole in the wall, and came out pulling out the light blue slug from before. She had blue leopard spot on her side and blue underbelly, along with light brown eyes. She squeaked as she got pulled out.

Mike knees down to their level "huh? Who's this Draco?"

Draco squeak, like he's trying to tell him her name. The new slug then hoped on Mike and cuddled him, he felt coldness from her, making him yelp.

"whoa, you feel cold...(pets her head) but, you seem nice...hmmm..." For some reason, the Slug saw some resemblances to Mike to someone else...someone she cares for.

The slug squeaked very happily and turns his hand ice cold when she climbed on him.

Mike yelped again"whoa! (Chuckles) maybe I should call you...Slushy?"

Slushy squeaked happily and cuddles Mike shoulder, soon enough, Mal came in when the door open with Trickster on his shoulder "Hey Mikey, you'll never guess what I found."

Mike blinked seeing Trickster "Mal, you have one of those creatures too?"

Mal nods with a smirk "yup, their called Slugs. The one I have here is a Thugglet slug, I call him Trickster. (He points at Slushy) and that one a Leoberg slug. (He looks at Draco with a raised eyebrow) I...don't know what he is though yet..."

Mike raised an eyebrow "how do you know that?" Mal showed the books he found, and said "I found these and that's how, want me to give ya the basics or the quicker lazier version?"

Mike sweatdrops "just the basics Mal..."

Mal shrugged and started to explain "well, apparently we're I this world called SlugTerra. These creatures are called Slug, there are many different kind of breeds of the too with different powers. There are 99 caverns in SlugTerra. And there are people called slugslingers. They collect slugs and do battle with them by loading them in their blaster. You see, when Slug reach 100 mph, the transform, and can do powerful moves. The caverns are the key to SlugTerra also...oh, and our home 'The Surface' is called The Burning World and is believed to be a very tail singed no one ever went there or came from there. Except us of coursed"

Mike blinked "well...so that's it...that sound like something out of a TV show though."

"I know right? But here we are."

Mike was about to say something but got cut off as the twins and slugs hear an explosion. Their eyes widen "what as that?"

"I don't know" Mal said "but it coming form outside, most likely near here."

Mike turned and ran for the door with Mal "come on guys, lets check it out. " the slugs n their shoulder nodded determined

[Scene Change]

The twins followed the sound if the explosions, to see two man wearing dark black suits, with a red V on their shoulders. Their bandoleers had Red slug tubes instead of the regular blue kind, and their slugs were-wait, what kind of Slugs are those?!

Mike and Mal were thinking that exact same thing. They glared as the goons destroyed another mushroom tree

"Any luck finding those slugs?" The first goon asked

"Nope, are you sure that rare slug is supposed to be here?"

The first one shrugged, lets just call him Goon 1 "don't know, there's just been rumors here and Blakk want us to find them before someone else does."

Mike and Mal raises their eyes brows. Blakk? Who's he and what slugs are their talking about...

The slugs squeaks angry at the goons whole glaring when they destroyed another tree

"Ok, that's enough!" Mike said as he and Mal hoped down.

"Hey you two! Guys in the lame jumpsuit!" Mal shouted, the goons glaring

"Back off kid, official business of Blakk Industries!" Goon 2 said

Mal and Mike rolls their eyes as Draco growls at them, making Goon 1 eyes widen

"Wait, that's the Psychokinesis Slug!" Goon 2 glared with a dark smirk "ok kids, hang over your slugs and we let you live"

The twins glared "no way"

Goon 1 rolled his eyes and loaded his blaster "find then, it your funeral!" That's when the twins got a good look at the slug he was using, only...it didn't look like a slug at all!

It looked a bit like a Hop Rock, only it was gray, and have brown backs with yellow bulb. It's eyes were completely red and had fangs! It growled and roared at them

"Is that...a slug?" Mal asked

"What did you did to it?!" Mike yelled as the goon chuckled

"Doctor Blakk improved it and made it stronger, he going to it to all slugs and no one can stop it." He aims the blaster at the twins "and it's called a Ghoul." He fired. It got covered in a red light as it transformed, it become a sickly yellow, with a blue, spiky helmet. They also have pointed teeth, claws and a clubbed tail covered in thick spikes. It hisses at the twins as it transformed and the twins barely divided the explosion

"Whoa!" They yelled as they took cover

"Maybe we should have thought this out more?" Mal said as Mike rolled his eyes "ya think?"

The goons laugh as they continue firing "It wouldn't have to end like this if you two just hand over the slugs."

Mike glares "and have you turn them into those ghouls thing? No chance!" He yelped again as he ducked down, the slugs squeaking in worry, but they couldn't do anything if the twins didn't have a blaster...

"It over kids, you lose!" Goon 2 laugh about to fire another Hop Jack...but his blaster got shot out of his hands when an oranges blur shot it out of his hand "Ow! What in the-?!" They all thread to see a girl riding a red and slight pink Horse Mecha beast, having a blaster that was rounded(like Trixies) that was red ith a link flower designed

The girl had red hair in pigtails, one which had a flower on it, a shoulder less blouse with pink shoulder pads, tan kaki shorts with tan boots. She had a bandoleer on her waist with slug tubes that were the normal blue color. Mike couldn't help but blush a bit when he saw the girl.

"Shes...Beautiful..." He thought to himself, Mal noticed this and smirks

"Oh! Mikey has a crush~ note to self: if we survive this tease him about this later." Mal thought to himself

"Hey, leave them alone!" She loaded a red and white slug in her blaster and fired. It got covered in a light as it transformed with a body of a bass(the type of fish) but flames were covering it's body. Te slug glared and fired a fireball attack at the goons, who were unlucky and set on fire...and me of their butts were on fire

"AH!" They scream as they put it out "retreat! You haven't seen the last of us!" With that they left, the girl sighing in relief

"And I'm not sorry for that..." She hoped on her Mecha and went down to the twins "hey, are you two ok?" The twins nod

"Yeah, thanks to you. Who are you?" Mike asked

The girl smiled as the Flaringo (the fire slug from before) hoped on her shoulder "My names Zoey, and this is my slug Flare" Flare waved with a squeak as Mike and Mal slugs waved back

"Well, nice to me ya Zoey." Mike said "but, what with those goons and their ghouls? What happened to those slugs..."

Zoey face looked saddned "Doctor Blakk that's what, he's using something to corrupt them, I'm worried cause it's not only hurting the slugs but it could destroy all of SlugTerra." The twins eyes widen at that

"Oh no..."

Zoey shakes it off "well, why not move to the less saddening subject, what's your names?"

"Michael Ryan Moon-Smith, but you can call me Mike"

"Malevolent James Moon-Smith, just call me Mal"

Zoey nodded "ok, well, what are you two doing here?

"Well you see we fell from-" Mike tried to explain but cut off as Mal pulled his ear and dragged him away

"Mike, it not a good idea to tell her about our little 'home cavern'. Remember, they don't know it exist, if they do it won't be pretty..." Mike signed and nodded

"Ok Mal..." They walked back

[scene Change]

A few minutes later, Zoey was in the hideout as Mal was exploiting a bit more, Mike finishing their story on how hey got here, only with a few detailed changed...

"So, you and Mal are twins since babies, landed here by a train crashed, the cavern you grew up in was decollated from most of SlugTerra and you don't know that's much about it, found this place by accident and found your slugs here?" Zoey explained, summarizing the story Mike told. He nodded

"Pretty much, (Draco and Slushy hoped on his shoulder) we didn't have blaster so we couldn't defend back, if we did, I'm sure these guys would have done great. " Zoey eyes widen seeing Draco

"Wait...is that a...Psychokinesis Slug?!" Zoey said in surprise

"Psychokinesis Slug?" Mike asked looking at Draco, Zoey nodded

"Yeah, I'm surprise you have one. Their supposed to be legend! A myth as they say."

"Wow...the goons said the same thing, that must be why they came here." Draco and Slushy nods, they soon hear what sounds like someone working on something

"All done~!" Mal said from anther room

Mike sighs "oh no, what did Mal do this time..." They all head to the room he was in, but it was locked with a Passcode

"If you want to get it, the password is Elementa Moon!" Mal said front he other room

"How did you-"

"I have my way,"

Mike entered the password, and the door open to a garaged,...only to come gun point to a blaster. It's shape was so lair to Eli blaster, but was red with purple spike designed. Mal was holding it and Trickster was in it

"Ah! Mal watch were your pointing that thing!" Mal huffed

"Hey, be glad I managed to fix this thing, along with another one. I'll give it to you Mike, but I change my mind if your going to be so rude about it..." Mal snicker and Mike sighed

"Ok ok, sorry Mal, wait, how did you fix a blaster when you don't know about them." Mike asked, in responses took out a book about Blaster and pointed at the dusty blueprint of the blaster looks like someone was making these but couldn't finished

"You underestimate my skills Mikey." Zoey couldn't help but giggle at the twins, they really were brother by the way they act.

Mal handed him the second blaster, it was white with energy designed in turquoise color, it fits him perfectly. Mike grinned "nice..." He then saw the slugs tubes and him and Mal grabbed them and walked outside

"What are you two doing?" Zoey asked as she followed

Mal smirked "testing out out slugs." He said as he loaded Trickster "so, first you chose your slug then you sling it, continue till the others quits and you win right?"

"Yes but it much more then that" Zoey explained

Mike loaded up Draco, the slug grinning in excitement. "Well, ready Draco?" The slug nodded, And Mike fired

Draco was covered in a light, and soon he transformed. He had a bod so lair to an Inferunas Slug, but a dragon like head, with spike going down from his head to his tail, which now had cerulean energy flaring like fire at the end. He wings wings had the same color energy as it flowed. Mike looked up amazed with Zoey and Mal,

"Wow! That's awesome Draco!"Mike cheered for his slug as the dragon energy slug flew around, leaving a trial of energy as it did, and landed back on Mike shoulder in proto-form

"Trickster turn" Mal said and fired Trickster. When he transformed his horns grow, his body turns skinny and grow large teeth. When he hit the ground, both hi and Mal disappeared in a puff of red mist.

"Mal?" Mike looked around, and yelped as Mal appears behind him out of nowhere laughing

"Illusions remember Mikey?" Mal teased

Mike sighed and loaded Slushy into his blaster " your turn, ready Slushy?" Te slug nodded squeaking happily. And Mike fired

When Slushy transformed, she gained a combo of a leopard and Frostcrawler body with blue leopard spots, she gained claws too with longer teeth a bit.

She hit a tree and it got covered in ice/slush and she hopped toward Mike when she was done squeaking happily in her proto-form. Mike put his hand down allowing the female slug to hop back on his shoulder.

Zoey clapped her hand "nice job! Though, you'll need more experienced slugs, not that your slugs aren't great but 1 or 2 slugs aren't really that much..." She then got an idea "wait, the tournament! It should be coming up in a week or two! You can earn slugs there! I'll be happy to help you two!"

The twins smiled "really?"

Zoey nods "yeah, though we need to do some thing about your clothes...their not really normal for slugslingers..." She point to their Surface close and they sweat drops "but, I can make you some outfits"

"Really?" Mike asked "thanks but you don't have to-" he got cut off as Zoey grabs his hand

"No, I insist, anything for a friend right?" Zoey dragged Mike away, not knowing he was looking at her love-struck as Mal followed snickering.

[Scene Change]

It now shows the twins in their new SlugTerra clothes

Mal still had his red shirt but it was lightly armored, and had a small red purple/ball backpack strapped to it. The backpack had a golden dragon on the top pointing left. He had black jeans with sneakers but was sturdy. Black and blue fingerless gloves, a tool belt for his blaster, and a bandoleer, it had a spot where he can put a symbol on it, but not yet(until a latter chapter )

Mike, had something similar to Mal, his turquoise shirt was now lightly armored too with a small backpack strapped to it too, only this backpacks was white and blue with the dragon points to the right. He had blue jeans with a bit if white in them with sneakers that are sturdy. He had red and white fingerless gloves, a tool belt for his blaster, and his bandoleer. The twins looked impress

"Wow Zoey, you really good at making clothes " Mike complimented, Zoey twirling her pigtail shy

"Thanks, I just made it fit your Personalities and I've been doing to for a while..."

Mal stretched and yawn "well, since we've already clean this place up a bit, I'm going to bed since this is our new home for now Mikey. I'll just go to bed and leave you two lovebirds alone~ try not to make out while I'm gone~" Mal then left smirking and laughing at the blushing Mike and Zoey

"M-Mal!"

[end, Author Note]

Me: as you can see by now, I'm a Zoke fan :3

Zoke: ( blushes and Mal and Trickster laughs)

Mal: (laughs) Totaldramafan102 doesn't own ANYTHING but Draco, the clothes designed of the characters, and Slushy.

Mike: ( coughs) shell also like to thank Shinxshinx1595 for helping out in the chapter.

Zoey: review, PM, and spread the word about this story!

All three: And we'll see ya next time!

Draco, Trickster, and Slushy: ( hops up and down squeaking)


	3. The Cat: A Thief or a Friend?

A few days after Mike and Mal met Zoey and their slugs, they have been able to fix up the hideout to be more homely and clean. Currently right now, it's almost night time in SlugTerra. And right now, the twins are training dealing with their slugs...

"AH!" Mike yelped as he dodged Zoeys Hop Rock, Hopper.

Well I never said they're doing that well.

"Sorry!" Zoey said as she loaded Flare "try standing sideways though, it make it harder to shoot!"

Mike nodded, but in truth, he didn't want to hurt Zoey even though it was training, lover boy :3

Meanwhile, Mal was watching drinking water while Trickster munch on slug food. He already did his training and was watching Mike "hmm...I wonder how long it takes for them to realized they both have a crush on each other Trickster?" He snickered while Trickster shrugged.

Mike loaded Slushy as Zoey aimed Flare. They shot at the same time, Slushy blowing a gust of ice and frost from her mouth, freezing Flare and curing her to fall back down in proto-form. He then loads and fires Draco, who transforms and knocks the blaster out of Zoeys hand, not hurting her of course. Mike went over and helped her up

"Sorry about that Zo" Mike said "You were doing great, you almost had me"

Zoey smiled "thanks, you're doing great too. Your improving in your dueling, both of you are."

Mal stretched "well, look at the time,lets hit the hay guys. It's almost night." He got up and the two nodded and follow.

...all unaware that tonight it'll be one of the longest nights for them

[Theme Song, Nevereverland by Nano]

[Scene Changed]

At night, It showed Draco and Trickster sleeping near a window downstairs in the hideout. Unknown to them, a pair of yellow eyes glanced at them.

Draco stored and rubbed his eyes with a squeak with Trickster. Draco hopped toward the window with a raised eyebrow. Both slugs eyes widen when they hear a growl... And soon...

...A slug hungry Slug Hound barked and clawed at the window!

The the slugs squeaked in fear and alarm and starts hopping/running away from it and soon the hound broke the window trying to eat them.

The slug hound chased them a bit till they escaped through the broken window. Draco blowed energy at the hound making it yelp and run away whining.

The slugs soon signed in relief...only to help as they got caught in a slug trap. A glass box lifting them into the air by a rope that's attached to a tree(just call the mushroom tree trees from now on) but on the bright side, they didn't have to worry about the rain in the trap. It was raining hard that night

Draco tries to escape but the trap wouldn't break. Trickster sighed and played with a random pebble he had. Their eyes soon widen as they see a hooded and cloaked figure.

The figure traps the slugs in a capsule together, making sure no escape before turning to leave... but sniffs the air, detecting Slushy and Zoey's slug

Draco growls, not liking the idea that he was just 'kidnaped' and didn't want the other slug hurt while Trickster blows a raspberry

The figure snuck into the house by the roof and traps Slushy as well, looking for the last slug

Slushy eyes widen and sqeaks in alarm, Mike starting to wake up

"Slushy...?" He said drowsy

The figure growled and pointed a wrist gantlet at Mike, and fired, covering Mike in webs. He quickly grabs Flare and drags Mike to the basement, making sure he didn't make a sound

Flare squeaked in alarm, whole Mike yelped and struggles "what the?! Let us go!"

throws Mike down on the ground while putting a cat foot on his head. Wait...what? Cat foot?

The figure throws Flare in with the three other slugs and makes his gauntlets launch spider webs, trapping Mike more

Flare yelped while Mike struggles "let us go! That's our slugs! Your working for that Doctor Black guy those goons said their working for aren't you?!"

the figure spoke, a monster mix like voice "If I was then you and your brother would be way on your way to him by now. I only want the slugs so I can make a living." He turns to leave... but steps on Mal's horn on his way out and hits his head on the wall falling off the stairs

and Zoey eyes snapped open and grabbed their blaster, (good thing Zoey has more then one slug) while Mike manage to break free.

"Your still not stealing them, their our friends!"

Trickster laughed as the "cat thief" hit his head

The thief growled and aims his gauntlets snarling at them all, making sure his cloak didn't fall

"Trickster/Flare/Drago and Slushy!" The three yelled as the slug perked up

"Let them go whoever you are!" Zoey said aiming her blaster

The thief glared with a snarl... and eyes slit and he jumped on Mal's head and fled upstairs

Mal yelped and barely manage to keep his balanced" hey, come back here with our slugs!" They follow him as Mike got his blaster.

They reached the roof but couldn't find him, why? The figure was hiding on the roof in the shadows

The slugs tried to squeak to get their attention, but thanks to the 'cat theif', they couldn't hear them. Mal growls "he got away!"

The figure glares and takes Trickster out, locking the others up and squeezing the slug in rage with a hiss

Trickster squeaks in fear as the other tried to get out to help him

The figure tighten his grip, ready to kill the annoying slug until...

Mal climbed up and kick the thief away from the slug, Trickster landing in his blaster ad Mal aiming it at him, "You really think I didn't suspected you hid in the shadows? Been there seen that millions of times."

The figure growled and aims his gauntlets in response

Mal glared "let the rest of the slugs go or else" Mike and Zoey climbed to the roof as well

"Or else what...?" The figure said, grinning. He then he,d Draco capsule in his hand and tighten his grip, threatening to crush it and Draco. Mike eyes widen "Draco!"

Mal glared intensify "Trickster may be my only slug, but I know he can defeat you. " Trickster nods in the blaster and snarled at the thief. Mal fired causing him to go into velocity form

The figure shot Trickster with ease with a roar

Or at least what he thought, it was Trickster illusions powers! The theif saw three Mal points their blaster at him.

eyes swirl seeing triple the Mal as he displays his force field, immediately seeing if the three slugs were in the capsules.

Slushy wasn't there, Trickster using his Slugnap move to free her.

When he fired at one Mal, it went right through him, while the real Mal fires again using Slushy, causing the thief to slip on ice.

He then fired Trickster again, which caused the cloak on the thief to go over his head and tied up a bit, blinding him a bit.

The thief growls and rips it off, the trio finally seeing who he was

He had blond hair with a purple dot on it, brown eyes(according to the wiki I found) that was spiked up. He was a hybrid, with a cat tail, ears, fangs and claws. He was wearing a dark purple shirt with dark blue pants. His shirt had a yellow claw mark designed on it.

The trio eyes widen, during this, the sun was rising, day/dawn was coming...

as the sunrise touched the thief... he teared up and gave a painful scream as he glowed

Everyone eyes widen at that "what the...?!"

When it was over, he looked like a regular human boy. He aimed his blaster that was his gauntlet. It was a wrist mounted blaster(like Danna Por's) and was orchid, purple colored with a yellows strip on it.

"Kitten!"He yelled and was about to shoot but he stopped when Trickster illusions made him faint

Trickster and the slugs got out of their capsules eyes widen

Mike and Zoey went over with Mal, Mike to began to feel his forehead, to see if he and a fever "he fainted, but not in the best condition...the illusions must have did a number on him..."

They noticed a mark under the boy shirt, on his back

Zoey looked under his shirt at the mark "what is this...?"

...It showed scars and the brand of the dead given to people who used to work as bounty hunters

Zoey eyes widen with the twins" he has scars...he used to work as a bounty hunter too...that's what the brand means..."

The boy then slapped her hand away, making her yelp, and sit up. A slug purring on his shoulder

It had a purple body, with orchid hands and antennas, it hands had golden yellow part underneath it with a golden yellow underbelly and stripes on its back with yellow eyes. It also had little cat fangs

He grabbed his ripped up cloak and rubbed his eyes with a yawn

Mal noticed whats slug that the boy had "a Lazerline slug?"

"Are you ok...?" Mike asked

"Just leave me to a tree to sleep, no where to stay.. " he tears up as another memory hit him, and walks away and puts Kitten (the Lazerline slug) back in her capsule

They notice the tears easly and followed him "no place to live?"

You don't have a home?" Mike asked, he may have tried to steal their slugs, but Mike and the others could see good in the boy.

He wipes them away while rolling his eyes " I don't. Being a slug catcher is all I can do to collect gold(the money in SlugTerra)

"Well there are other stuff you can do besides collecting slugs..." Zoey says "I mean, I don't collect and sell slugs but I can still make some gold by winning duels and selling some of my home made sewing..."

"I'm the one that pillages. I cannot be seen in tournaments. I'm a wanted man. (Points at the scar) That's the way I got kicked out." The boy said as the screen shows a flashback

[scene changed, flashback begins]

"My father was a Slave, unfortunately, and even more awful, he messed up one day...I was a kid back then. He told me to run because the client wasn't some in to mess with...Doctor Thaddius Blakk."

"While my dad was out, he came to our house and told me to come with me or else. I managed to escape but..."

The scene showed the boy escaping, wincing in pain since he barely dodged the slugs that were fired on him, he jumped onto a cargo cart, hitting some weird red water substances, putting Kitten capsule above him for safety

Kitten eyes widen and squeaked in alarm for her partner

He grinned "I'm fine." He then turns and runs as the flashback ends

[scene changed, flashback ends]

"That's how I gained this cat form...I was affected by that stuff, I learned latter it's called dark water."

Zoey eyes were widen "Dark water...I remember the Cave trolls say unnaturally things happened around it..."

Mal and Mike ere also surprise, they never thought Black would go that far, they didn't even met him yet.

"Why would Black have Dark water..."

"To corrupt slugs into ghouls(eyes narrow) I don't know what happened to my father since" he turns to leave

Mike stopped him" wait...if Doctor Black is after you...then maybe it's better if you stay in a group..."

Odd turns around in surprise "really? You'll let me stay after what I did...?"

Zoey nodded "sure, I mean, forgive and forget right?"

"And no one deserves to be alone" Mike and Mal said

"So, do you?" Mal asked

Odd grins with Kitten "hmm,...fine, ok then. Oh, and my name's Odd Della Robia! Besides trapping, I'm a pretty good tracker!"

"Mike/Mal/Zoey." They introduced. Odd hums

"Then I'll call you two...the double M Twins!" Odd laughed at Mal annoyed face while Mike sweat drops, the people at the surface called them that too and Mal was annoyed by the name

"Seriously?"

[Scene changed]

Me: well this chapter is a bit more sad do to Odd past, but it had to be done

Odd: Totaldramafan102 doesn't own ANYTHING but the Slug OCs. The double M. Twins belong to Total Drama while Odd belongs to Code:Lyoko!...which is me!(laughs at Mal annoyed face)

Mal: ( huffs) she will also like to thank Shinxshinx1595 for helping out in the chapter and stuff

Mike: review, PM, and spread the word about this story!

Zoey: please review, only one person reviewed the story so far...and if you do-

All four: we'll see Ya next time!

The slugs: ( squeakd and hops down happily)


	4. The Tournament

It was a few days later after meeting Odd...the day of the tournament. The four and their slug were coming in the cavern for it, Herring Bone Cavern. It is a rocky environment with a single magma-filled chasm, criss-crossed by stone bridges.

As the twins looked around, they saw other slingers practicing their dueling. Sparing with each other or practicing on practice dummy's. the slugs looked excited to duel.

Mike smiled at his Slug, Draco and chuckled "ready Draco?" The slug nodded excited

Odd had cooked on, deciding not to duel. He also let Mal use Kitten since Trickster was the only one he had

"Thank for letting me use kitten Odd" Mal said, they having to walk since Mike and Mal don't have Mecha beast. Mike singed up their names at the register

"Moon-Smith?" The announcer said

"Yeah" mike nods" something wrong...?"

The announcer shakes it off " never mind, you two got that last one to qualify, qualifier round starts soon."

"Qualifier?" Mike asked

"You know, a duel to get you in the tournament" Zoey said. The twins nodding

Meaning while, a guy with yellow blond hair, bright blue eyes with a orange shirt and pants had a toothpick in his mouth, sword on his back with three black capsules on his waist with a blaster. He watched the twins a bit, mostly Draco on Mike shoulder.

Meaning, a guy with a cloak was watching in the far back too.

Mal looked around "there's all types of slugslingers here..."

Mal noticed a red haired and red eyes girl, having a black jacket, red undershirt, left shoulder pad with red fingers less glove, slug tubes on her belt, black jeans with red and black shoes

She was finishing polishing her blaster for battle, giggling with other girls at the men.

Mal couldn't help but stare at the girl a but, Mike noticed and couldn't help but smirk "something up Mal?" Mal shook it off and continued walking

"No, it's nothing..." Mal glanced a bit at her and continued.

The girl looked at him, then blew a kiss with a wink and walked off giggling

Mal blinked at it and couldn't help but grin, the announcement of who's facing who.

It showed Mal vs a guy with dark skin and hair named Flame

It also showed Mike facing a girl with spikey pink hair, she was short, and she was named...Shorty, ironic no?

Mal rubbed his head a bit "looks like I'm facing some guy named Flame"

"And I'm facing Shorty...(shakes his head) I feel like I just insulted her." Mike said

"Well you shouldn't, I mean it is her name so.." Zoey tried to reason

Mike nodded a bit as they head over to the battle field

(scene Changed)

"First round of the qualifier!" The announcer said "Malevolent James Moon-Smith vs Flame!"

Flame scoff at Mal and fired a Flaringo, Mal dogging it and firing Kitten.

She had a Frieghtgeist like body, had claws with her eyes yellow and cat like, her head looked like a cat with orchid colored ears. She screeched before slashing her claws at Flame, sending her claws to fire like arrows made out of electricity at Flame.

Flame loved another slug after barely dodging Kitten attack

The slug had a shape similar to a Forgdesmellter, it was Mahogany with a brown back, yellow eyes, and it had orange yellow circles on it back. Flame fired him, and he transformed into a bigger version of itself, with craters on its back glowing with magma.

Mal quickly used Trickster and disappeared in a puff of red mist. The Magma slug

Fired magma/lava from its mouth and craters at a Mal, but it went right through, proving it was an illusion as Mal aimed Trickster again.

Trickster transformed and did his Gremling move, going around Flame like a blurry as his eyes widen and tried to fire the other Flaringo. When Trickster was done his pants were pulled down. Causing the audience to burst out laughing along with Mal, and the Magma slug.

Flame glared at the slug and tried to pull his pants up and fired, him missing completely as Mal fired Kitten, she going around Flames head like a blur, clawing and scratching at him with a cat screeched. Flame screaming and when she was done he had scratch marks all over his face.

He looked up to see Mal pointing his blaster at him with a smirk. Flame glares but raised his hand surrendering

"winner!" The announcer said "Malevolent James Moon-Smith is the winner! Take you pick Mr. Smith."

Flame grumbled and took his slug tube from his bandoleer and showed them to Mal, mostly Flaringos slug with the one magma slug

The Flaringos looked bored, while the Magma one was excited. Looks like he's hopping he gets picked

Mal noticed and grin. He tapped the tube he was in "your a Magma slug right? That was some moves you had back there. I could use you on my team. What do you say?" He then put his hand out, which the slug happily jumped on, squeaking happily and Mal uses his thumb to pet it "how bout the name... Erupt?" The slug squeaked happily, causing Mal to laugh as Trickster hopped over and intruded himself. "This is Trickster"

The two slugs smiled and shakes hand...Trickster taking his hand back quickly as it started to burn from Erupt heat with a nervous chuckle like squeak.

(scene changed)

Before Mike battle Shorty, he was watching the other slingers round. It was then he saw the cloaked slinger duel.

The Cloak man only used one slug to win the entire duel in one shot. The slugged used a powerful dark blast to win. Mike eyes widen as he saw the battle,

"If me and Mal fight this guy, we might not have a chanced to even get one shot at him" he thought worried, before his thoughts were interrupted by the announcer calling his name. He then heads over to the battle field

(Scene changed)

"Michael Ryan Moon-Smith vs Shorty!"the announcer said, Mike readying his blaster with Slushy as Shorty loaded a Hop Rock

Shorty fired the Hop Rock, which Slushy, in her velocity form, blowed Ice winds at causing it to freeze back to proto-form

Shorty growled and fired another Hop Rock then a Flaringo, Mike dodging it, picking up Slushy again and firing her again, creating a ice slide for him to get across the gaps in the battle field, dodging Shorty firing as she cackles

Mike yelped as a Ramstone passed his head "whoa!" He continued dodging till he loaded up Draco, the slug with a determined look on his face as Mike aimed his blaster, Shorty loading a Dust Moth slug who looked unsure about being fired.

Mike fired Draco, the slug transforming and blasting a ray of energy at Shorty, he eyes widening as it knocked her off her feet. She fell on the ground on her back with a groan

"Winner! Michael Ryan Moon-Smith the Winner!"

Draco flew back to Mike shoulder before transforming back to proto-form, squeaking happily

Mike went over and tried to help Shorty up, but she just slapped his hand away and got up herself before showing her slugs to Mike.

Mike smiled at the little Dust Moth slug, seeing the look in her eyes that she wished she was picked "hey there girl, your a Dust Moth right? Want to come with me?" The dust moth nods before hopping over to Mike hand waving at Slushy and Draco "I think I'll call you...Flutters" the slug smiled at the name as Mike went off

(Scene changed)

Let's skip a few duel shall we? Mike and Mal were on a winning streak,winning duel after duel and getting more slugs, who were happy to join the team.

Mal was watching the girl from earlier beating Someone in a duel using her Songtress Slug before going to his duel. Him winning a Dirt Urchin slug he named Spike, he was petting his head as he walked to the resting area

The girl from before walked over to him giggling "Got that slug huh cutie?"

Spike hopped in his SlugTube as Mal raised an eyebrow "cutie?"

The girl sighed "Boys. Clueless at when a girls flirting."

"I'm not clueless, it's just I never suspect someone like you would flirt with me, I'm not really popular in my town." It's kinda true, girls thought Mal was weird or crazy, not like he mind. They never were his type.

The girl giggled and flicked his nose "oh really? Your Mal right? I'm Sora Skies"

Mal blinked and rubbed his nose a bit " you were pretty impressive out there though, a Songtress Slug right?"

Sora laughed "of course"

Mal chuckled before sipping his drink "it's match your personality, after all, you do have a beautiful voice," Mal eyes widen and stop himself, what was he doing? Someone has a crush~ but it looks like he doesn't know it yet ~ :3

Sora eyes widen and hugged him, Mal blinked and freezes up instantly , he was never used to be hugged "I-uh..."

"Never was hugged as a child?" Sora teased

"Uh..."

Sora just giggled and flick his nose before leaving "got a new duel to win, see ya handsome!" With that she left, leaving a stunned Mal. Trickster hopped on Mal shoulder and reminded Mal about the duel with a squeak. Mal then left.

(Scene changed)

Mike couldn't believe it, when he went to the next round he noticed that the slinger with that poweful darkness attacked quit, he(Mike) just dueled Mal and lost, but he was more worried for Draco. He didn't seem well and he didn't knew what to do. Mike stood next to Zoey and Odd who were watching Mal duel in the finales

Mal was facing against the blonde slinger...who was currently sleeping.

"Malevolent James Moon-Smith vs Naruto Uzumaki!"

The boy Naruto walks out yawning "My time? " he Tosses his first slugs, a bloody red furry slug onto the ground without his blaster yawning

Mal just raised his eyes brow "what are you doing...?"

The slug takes a stance as Naruto did. The boy grinning "start the match!"

Mal just shrugged "ok then (thinks) there's has to be some sort of trick to this..." He then fires Erupt

Naruto did some hand signs and eyes slit" Now! Kit!" The slug roared as it launched itself at Erupt, and grew into a giant four tailed bloody monster Fox, his velocity form, bigger than Erupt

Mal and most of the newcomers eyes widen "what the heck?!"

Erupt yelped in surprise as he knocked out and transformed back into his proto-form dizzy since Kit hit him with his tail

Kit yawns and turns normal and goes to Naruto

Naruto laughs and threw a dark orange furry slug to the ground"Let's go! Next slug Malevolent!"

Mal thought "ok...this will be ALOT harder then I thought..." (Spoke) it's Mal, (fires Freeze his Frostcrawler, after picking up the dizzy Erupt)

Naruto did more handsigns "Now Kuro!

Kuro launched himself without a blaster and turned into a giant six tailed Fox, it roaring in response shoots a TBB(if your a Naru friends you know what that stands for) at Freeze

Freeze tried to freezes it, but fail. He screamed and turned back into his protoform and Mal the dizzy Freeze.

"Don't worry, you did great Freeze" Mal said as he loaded another slug in his blaster, looking at Naruto in shock. Naruto couldn't help but grin, seeing Mal one of those slingers who cares for his slug

Naruto puts Kuro back and puts out a regular orange furry slug "(grins) Final battle!"

Mal looked at the slug in his blaster, it was Trickster, he was hoping his best slug can at least provide leverage on Naruto. "I know you can do it..." Trickster nods and gets ready.

Naruto did handsigns, "Kurama!" The slug launched himself, turning into a giant orange slug with nine tails. Mal firing Trickster.

The slugs collided, causing the collision of slug energy to fight each other in energy sphere(like when Slug vs Ghouls only with normal slug energy) screeches were heard until a explosion happens, blowing Mal back and Trickster in his proto-form falling onto the ground with a groan, Kurmama was the winner as it landed perfectly on the ground

The slug grinned and hopped on Naruto shoulder victorious

Winner! Naruto Uzumaki is the Winner! Ok Mal, you know the rule." The announcer said

Trickster squeaked sadly as Mal picked him up with a small grin.

"It's ok Trickster, you did great.(sighs) but looks like one of you have to go..."

Naruto hums and looks at the three slugs, picking up Trickster tube

Mal eyes widen at that "Trickster...

Trickster squeaked sadly and looks at Mal with sorrow in his eyes.

"If your going to take him...can you take good care of him? (Rubs the back of his neck a bit) he been a real pal to me since I got him..." Trickster s,lied a bit for the compliant Mal gave to him.

"Mal..." Mike said in the stands, feeling sorry for his brother for using his partner.

Naruto grins cheekily and gives Trickster back "Joking! I decide no slug! I have three perfect ones with me." Kit, Kuro and Kurama barked/purred at the compliment

Trickster perks up, happy he doesn't have to go.

Mal grins "Thanks...that was some dueling, (puts his hand out to shake) maybe we can duel again sometimes in a rematch one day?"

Naruto shakes it "Sure! But I want one thing~ Next time we battle. If one of us loses, we get to use one of each other's slug against Mike."

Wait what?" Mike asked. Mal smirked and nodded. "Sure thing" Naruto went over to Mike, he wanted to asked about Mike slug Draco a bit since it was thought to be legend, like his three slugs.

Draco tiled his head in his capsule and waved at the three slugs

Kit squeaked and waved

"Nice slug Draco. Can I see him for a second?" Naruto asked

Mike raised an eyebrow a bit "um...ok..." Draco hops out and goes on his hand. He flashed off his energy with pride. "Zoey said he's a Psychokinesis Slug..."

Naruto pulls Draco close and Kurama patted at Draco and different things happened, his energy changed color and his eyes did the same as it did that " Aww! These things are very rare. "

Draco squeaks as he patted.

Mike grinned a bit "that's what she told me, (pets Draco with a finger) I may have met him a week back, but we're already best buds right Draco?" Draco nods and squeaks

Naruto pokes at a certain place... and Draco gained a feral form and bit his finger, that spot really not a place to touch slugs. He then chuckles at the bite and rubs under Draco chin, the slug letting go and turning normal

Mike eyes widen "whoa! Draco!" Draco eyes widen and squeaks sadly, not liking he bite someone. Mike looked at Naruto "I guess that's what called a feral spot huh? (Pets Draco for comfort) it's ok Draco...

"Months of being bitten. I know every slug. Rare or not." Naruto said before he pokes the feral spot on Draco again... but this time shoved his finger in and pulled out an rotten berry that was giving Draco an upset stomach during the battle, causing his loss against Trickster and Mal" There ya go little buddy, all you had was a rotten berry in ya. " he throws the berry

Draco eyes widen and squeaks nervously, Mike told him not to eat berries without knowing what they were but did anyway while he wasn't looking.

Mike blink "oh, so that's why Draco wasn't feeling alright. No wonder Trickster and his illusions got us. (Chuckles and tickles Draco stomach, casing it to giggle) I guess you ate behind my back again huh?

Naruto yawns "If you guys need a place to stay. I'm called the Slug Doctor. " he Grins and hands Mike a card with a bow" See ya!" He Leaves as Kurama waves Goodbye to the slugs

The slugs waved back and Mike grinned and heads off.

(Scene changed)

Meanwhile with Mal, he was getting a snack for him and his slugs

Mal got slugs food for his slug and an ice cream bar for himself

Mal mumbled "can't believe they have these here too..." He was referring to the surface, his home world

Unknown to him, Sora was watching him, she raised an eyebrow a bit, like she's trying to make a choice. She went forward to Mal after making her choice

Sora grins and waves at him "Nice battle handsome. "Winks, catching him in a love spell, she specializes in magic "Why won't you let me see the beautiful runner up slugs?"

Mal, under her spell, couldn't help but grin "sure" he shows his arsenal, still on their bandoleer across his chest, to the girl. "These are Freeze, Erupt, and my partner Trickster" trickster hoped onto Mal shoulder with a raised eyebrow

Soda took Trickster with a giggle, and turns to leave

Trickster disappeared and reappeared on Mal shoulder, proving another illusion. He then headbuts Mal to snap him out of it

"Ow!" Trickster- ( eyes widen and eyes narrow) oh, I see how it is...trying to take my slug huh?"

Sora laughs "One tricky slug. (Rubs her finger under Mal's chin) First one to escape and snap their owner out of it, Trickster is it name right?"

Mal blinked when she said that, backing away a bit "uh...well, that doesn't matter, you tried to-"

Trickster glared and snarled at Sora, not liking she trying to trick his partner.

Sora pouts cutely"Mally~ I thought we had something special. Your pranks and my magic. " she Throws dust on Trickster, making the slug cuddle any thing it sees

Trickster coughs and and his eyes became big and cute, cuddling Mal neck

Mal blinked again "well, I don't remember bus having something special-"

Sora giggles at Trickster, picking up the slug and throwing dust on it to snap him out of it" Hmm? Didn't have what?"

Trickster blinked and appeared on Mal shoulder again with a huff

"Well I didn't know we had-" but he didn't have time to finished that sentence when...

...Sora kisses Mal on the lips giggling!

Mal froze with a small blush. His slugs(but trickster giggling) while Trickster face palmed, knowing what happens next.

"See ya Mal~" Sora said as she leaves laughing

Mal was shocked, confused, but couldn't stop grinning. But he quickly snapped out of it when he hears Mike calling

(Scene change)

"A Gang?" Mal asked

Odd nods "you know, it's like one of the good kind. We help and protect people."

Zoey nodded, liking the idea of helping people " yay, thought we need a name..."

Mike thought for a bit before he said "how bout...Protectors? You know, we might not be the main heroes of SlugTerra, but we still want to protect the peace and innocents civilians in SlugTerra?" The group grinned and nodded

"Protectors it is!"

(Scene changed)

Meaning while, at a cavern owned by a company named Blakk Industries, a man with pale white skin, Lime green eyes, and dark brown hair looked over a regular slug, inside a machine with look of fear, while the man had a evil smirk

"Dotor Blakk" said Maurice, one of Blakk workers, holding a slugterrian version of a i-phone with a red V on it. " you might want to see this, it from a slugslinging tournament finals"

Wait, is this THE Doctor Blakk Odd talked about?

Blakk rolls his eyes "and why should I care? I already know the Shane boy is here"

Maurice shakes his head "it's not about the Shane, it's about two new competitors. Their twins, one uses a Thugglet while the other...a Psychokinesis Slug"

Blakk eyes widen slightly in interest and looks over " A Psychokinesis Slug? I thought those two goons couldn't find one when I sent them to that cavern" his face darkened, look like those goons lied to Blakk, their in trouble...

Maurice nodded and showed him the video "that's not all...their Names are Malevolent James Moon-Smith and Michael Ryan Moon-Smith. Michael the one with the Psychokinesis Slug."

Blakk looked at the twins, not only did he know their last names. But they had is already appearance to two people he knew

Blakk looked up "if they are related to who I think, I know how to deal with them..." He chuckled darkly as he press the button on the machine the poor slug was in. The slug whimpers and squeaked/screams of fear heard of screen "I have quite a few acctualy..." He laugh darkly as the screen panned out to show an entire room with Ghouls in containers as the screen fades to black...

(Scene changed, Author notes)

Me: another chapter, yay!

Mike: (smiled) hoped you enjoy, Totaldramafan102 doesn't own ANYTHING but the OC slug, Sora Skies belong to Shinxshinx1595. Now I can tease Mal about his crush, sweet revenge~ :3

Mal: (glares and huffs) review, PM, and spread the word about this story!

All of them: and we'll see you next time!

Odd: (giggles) and also, congratulation to Totaldramafan102! This is her 100th upload on Deviantarts!


	5. Bubble Boy Meeting and Gang Battle

The scene starts at night, The gang was on a slug hunt, Odd the tracker. It should be noted that they now had the Protectors Gang symbol on them(Mike and Mal on their bandoleer, Zoey on her shoulder pad, and Odd on his blaster and belt) the symbol was a pure slug being protected by a golden dragon

Odd sniffs the ground and motions forward, the gang soon seeing a flock of two type of slugs, Ramstones and Diggrix

The Ramstones are colored red and tan, with blue horns and fists and brown eyes. The Diggrix had blue backs with sand colored front and bumps on it back with brown eyes

Zoey whispers "Diggrix and Ramstones slugs, careful though, these little guys are tough"

Odd brought out a trap "now, all we have to do is..."

"Wait" Mike said "why not we just talk to them?"

Mal nodded "let's us talk to them before you try to get them by force"

Zoey nodded "ok then, you guys go first"

Odd wanted to trap them on instinct but leaves Mike and Mal to talk

Mal went up to the Ramstone slug that was on the mushroom he looked bored and he was separate from the other Ramstones "hey there little guy, I'm looking for some powerful slugs to join my team...(grins a bit) like you" he puts his hand out for him to hop on

Meanwhile Mike approached the Diggrix in it slug hole and put out some berries for it "hey there little guy, ya hungry?"

The Ramstone crawled over with a tilted head... then hops on with a grin, liking the compliment

Mal smiled and pets it head a bit, "I'll think I'll call you...Slammer. That's ok with you? " Slammer eyes looked away a bit with a smirk and nods, him acting tough

Meanwhile the Diggrix sniffs the berries and comes out eating them

Mike chuckled "there ya to, you know, I was wondering if you would like to join my team. It your decision of course, but if you do, then you'll be up for a life of adventure."

The slug squeaks and cuddles Mike's hand, Agreeing

Mike smiles and shows the slug to the rest of his slug "how you like the name, Digger?" Digger nods

Zoey and Odd were impress and speechless, it usually takes weeks for a slug to bond and trust a new slinger,

Odd sneezed a bit "Can we go home now? Oh wait... (deadpans) It'll take all night to get back"

The camera zooms put to show how far they have to go before going back to the deadpanned and/or annoyed faces of the gang

"...you have got, to be kidding me." Mal said annoyed.

(One trip and theme song latter~)

They come back panting, exhausted. Mal even had bangs over his bangs he already had on his eyes

"*Pant* that...was...*pants* exhausting...'" Mike said laying on the coach, the slugs were sleeping already in their slugtubes

Odd was sleeping on the little blanket, the only thing they could afford for Odd for a bed since they didn't get too much money

Mike looks at Odd "sorry we could to afford a bed Odd..."

Mal sighed "we have GOT to find a better way to travel, like your Mecha Beast"

Zoey then said "but their too expensive to buy new ones for the two of you, and it's kinda awkward if you ride with me and Odd on our back..."they nod

Mal went to the garage and looked at the dragon and dragon Mecha beast that's were in it. When they first got here these Mecha's were under a sheet. Problem is they weren't finished and needed to be repaired for them to work

One of the dragons was blue and white and the other was red and black, both having a bit of gold on them. They looked like dragons with the wings tucked in, no horns, and they looked like one of those dragons which protect ancient temples, just looking at them makes you feel like your protected.

Mal sighed "no matter what I tried, they just won't work."

"And considering you can rigged anything to blow up or shot stuff out of, or cause a blackout whenever you want. That's saying something." Mike added

"What about that guy Zoey?" Odd said, remembering something "That little bubble boy with glasses?" He then Yawns and curls up like a cat, head laying on a stuffed pillowcase, stuffed with chicken feathers Mal had on him for a prank

Zoey smiled "oh you mean my friend Cameron. He's really great with Mecha beast and blaster, he can help out. Haven't seen him In a while though..."

Mike nod "then we go, first thing...tomorrow morning, I'm still tired..." Mike eye rolled in the back if his head and flails asleep on the couch snoring. Zoey giggling and putting a blanket over him then heading upstairs. Mal smirked at his brother "Night Mikey..." Then left to sleep in the hammock upstairs

(Scene changed)

The next morning, the gang was walking to a cavern near Botton and Spinx cavern. Like most civilize cavern, it had a town but the cavern looked...different...

if you minus the graffiti, messes, and other stuff that made it look like a mess, it looked like a regular town

Zoey looked around worried "this isn't what it looked like before..."

Odd shrugs with a cat yawn

They then approach the house. Zoey knocked on the door "Cam? You home?"

Odd decided to wait in a tree sleeping

A boy-I mean short teen- I mean regular teen open the door "Zoey? Is that you?"

The boy was well uh...ok he was short for his age, dark skin black eyes and brown hair. Wearing yellow shorts and red sweater with a bandoleer on his waist

Odd then shoots gunk for fun at Cameron "Remember me? " he grins

Cam yelped and eyes widen "oh not you again!"

Mal raised an eyebrow "you know him?"

"I tried to steal some blueprints but one of his slugs stung me!"

Cameron'sThe Arachnet slug blows a raspberry with a giggle at Odd. Odd glares and shoot spider webs at the slug, causing it to yelp

"Sighs' so what bring you here- (gasp)" Cam said as he noticed Draco, the slug raising an eyebrow

"Is that a Psychokinesis Slug?!" Cam grabbed Draco and the slug yelped.

"Hey wait what are you-" Mike tried to say but cam put Draco and starts recording Draco in a log book

"How did you get one of those?! Their supposed to be legend!" He starts measuring him "lets see, average height, (counts the scales on Draco back) exactly...23-no, 22 scales on he's back, ( checks his teeth) and his teeth really are like those if a dragons in proto-form! This is incredible! Can you really control energy at will and flare it up? Please!" Draco sweat drops and shows his energy "Remarkable! Simple fantastic!" He then takes a picture of Draco when he does that.

The twins, Zoey and Odd sweatdrops "...he's like this a times" Zoey explained

"I know where a bunch of the rare slugs are, if you help Mike and Mally with their

mechabeasts." Odd said

Cam eyes gleamed "really?! Then ok(he then smiled sheepishly) just...there's one tiny little problem..."

"And that is?" Mike asked before they headed na explosion from outside, which made Cam gulped

"The Holi-Gang said they would kill me if I give anyone else upgrade for their Mecha and are currently running the town...

Odd cracked his knuckles, his tail sticking out "give me 5 minutes"

"and they work for Doctor Black..."

Mal smirked "if they have Ghouls, give us like 7 minutes."

Odd backs off "Nope. Not doing it now. " Kitten gives a whiney squeak, not liking that it couldn't battle" Kitten, I don't wanna get caught by them. He still may want me for being a first ghoul human."

Cam gleamed again "Ghoul human?! How is that- (Zoey covered his mouth)

"Long Story Cam, but we have to battle, you don't have to if you want to Odd"

Mike readied his blaster "I dealt with them before at the tournament remember? They good but I think we can take, right Draco?" Draco squeak in determination and hoped on Mike shoulder. Mike have faced Billy(SlugTerra) Shorty and Mal faced Goggles before

"Mal, take Kitten into battle for me. Cam's gonna be looking under my cloak for details heh heh... " Odd said as Kitten goes on Mal's shoulder with a happy squeak

Mal pets Kitten head "got it Cam...and that's sounds so wrong what you just said Odd.

"Agreed," everyone said, Odd laughing hard as his cat form showed

(Scene change)

Outside the house, people were hiding in their houses

"AH!" Said a guy who was hiding in a trash can, Billy shooting a Hop Jack at him causing the can to flip.

Billy had blonde and green eyes, Shorty cackled as she did graffiti and Goggles loaded another Hop Jack

"Hey!" Mike yelled as the gang comes over, Odd watching on the roof, away from Cam.

Billy just rolled his eyes and glared "and who do you think you're talking too? We're the Holi-Gang, employees of Doctor Blakk. And unless you want to get your butts handed to you, then you better leave."

Mal rolled his eyes "yay, we dealt with you before. And by the way, you're artwork, did your 3 year old siblings did it for ya?" Mal said with a snicker

Billy glared "what do you mean dealt with us before-wait a minute! Your that Moon kid and his twin!" Billy said with a growl

"So you finally remember us?"

(Flashback)

It shows Mike loading Flutter before firing it at Billy, her transforming into a purple moth with orchid wings, sending out dust that paralyzed Billy. Just then he fired Spark Plug, his Tazerling, him hitting Billy and had Mike win the duel at the tournament

(Scene changed)

It showed Mal winning Goop his Jellish, after defeating Goggles. Him (Goggles) having spikes on his butt (thanks Spike the Dirt Urchin :3)

(Scene changed)

Billy angry faced showed when the flashback ended "you two only got lucky! We didn't have any Ghouls back then. But now (he raised his blaster) there's no way you can beat me!"

"How bout this? If we win, you leave town for good" Mike said "unless your chicken."

"And what do we get?"

"We'll leave town and never bother your Gang again"

Billy huffed "fine, deal. Now- DUEL!" He shouted as he fried his Hop Jack. Zoey, Mike and Mal barely dodging taking cover

"Maybe we should have thought the strategy more" Mike said as he looked through his slugs. He loaded Bubbles, his Bubbaleon. He fired when Billy fired another ghoul. Bubbles grabbing the ghoul and falling with it. (Like Suds did to a Hop Jack in The Trade)

Zoey loaded her Vinedrill, Viney, and fired at the ground. Viney making roots and vines come up from the ground, and when Goggles and Shorty Hop Jacks hit the vines, the vines grabbed them and recoils them back. Goggles and Shorty dodging them.

Mal fired Trickster to give the gang cover by making illusionary copies of the gang as Goggles fried at the copies. Shorty then got on her Hyena Mecha and started charging at Mal while firing ghouls.

Mal fired Kitten at Goggles, using his Cat Scratch(the move that he goes around the foe like a blur and scratch their face like crazy) on Goggles, the helmet and goggles protecting him but not so much

Mike then fired Duo, his Polero, which transformed and wrapped around the legs of the Mecha, causing it to fall in midair with a crash.

The gang soon took cover, Mike realizing they may be out match, decided to come up with a plan

"Zoey, cover us with Flare." He then took Digger slug tube out "time for us to see what Digger and Slammer can do."

"But, you just got him." Zoey said "it not a good idea to use one for a complicated move when you just got it"

"Hey, it's not complicated, and plus, I trust him."

"Plus, I think these little guys already trust us as much as we trust them already" Mal said as he loaded the excited Ramstone.

Zoey nods and fired Flare , the slug giving them a distraction from Goggles and Billy

Mike fired Digger, causing it to to transformed, he dug into the ground creating a underground tunnel. Mal soon firing Slammer, the slug transforming into a bill like shape with horns and bulky rock like hands(I stink a description at times) and following into the tunnel

Billy raised an eyebrow when he felt the ground shake "what the-?!" He got cut off when Digger emerged from the ground, knocking down Googles. Slammer soon followed and slammed right in Billy, knocking him down with his blaster.

As the two returned to Proto-Form, they grinned at each other before high-5-ing each other. Billy growled as he grabbed his blaster and got up, aiming at Zoey. Who was busy picking up Flare not noticing Billy till it was too late to dodge.

"Oh no you don't! Go Draco!" Mike said as he fired Draco, the slug transforming and heading over towards Billy. Energy surrounded him and soon he released a roar, energy bursting out of him and from his mouth like a dragon flame toward Billy. The ghoul didn't stand a chanced and fell back down proto-form and soon a small explosion happened with a dust cloud.

When it cleared it showed the defeated Holi-Gang dizzy . They look up to see the gang pointing their blaster at them

Odd whistled as the chaos that was being caused. He then snickered at the Holi-Gang loss

Billy glared "this isn't over! Next time, you won't be so lucky!" They retreated as she town cheered. Mal laughs

Kitten to Odd as he jumped off the roof and put her away. Odd yawns, cat form freely

Cam came out amazed "wow! You guys really are amazing slingers!"

Mike smiled "thanks Cam"

Odd chuckled...but yelped as Cameron examined his cat form

Cam eyes were gleaming "amazing! It's just extraordinary! How did you came in contact with it anyway?"

Odd thought, breaking the fourth wall as he ran away "oh god, please let the episode end, please let the episode end, please let the episode end."

(Lucky for him, Scene Changed Author Note)

Me: well, Odd breaks the fourth wall and the gang gains a new member!

Cam: wow! My first Author note declaimed! It's very amazing! Oh, Totaldramafan102 doesn't own ANYTHING but the OCs slugs. Me, Zoey, Mike and Mal belongs to Total Drama while Odd belong to Code:Lyoko

Odd: thank ShinxShinx1595 for helping with the chapter!

Mike: review, PM, and Spread the word about this story!

Mal: also, Fanny over here can take any episode/chapter Ideas and/or OC, just PM her or if your in Deviantart just put a review on her profile page. Just OC or chapter idea info and she'll decide and will give you credit. If it an OC remember to put the slug list of their Arsenal if they have one

Zoey: please review!

All 5: and we'll see you next time!


End file.
